A Little Mix of Wrestling(WrestlerCelebrity Love Story)
by gothicninibalor
Summary: WWE Superstar Finn Balor and his girlfriend Cathy attend to an all-girl group from Britain named Little Mix concert. They end up meeting the girls of the girl group. He starts talking to Little Mix member Jesy Nelson. They become good friends, eventually become more...
1. Chapter 1

On a beautiful night in New York, the girls of Little Mix; Jesy Nelson, Perrie Edwards, Jade Thirlwall and Leigh-Anne Pinnock are arriving at Madison Square Garden for a little concert. The girls are getting ready for the show for the Glory Days Tour.

Meanwhile, Catherine Kelley and her boyfriend Fergal Devitt are waiting in line to see Little Mix live in concert. "Why did you drag me to a Little Mix concert?" Fergal asked. "Because I want you to come with me just once. Plus you promised me you'd go." Catherine said to him.

Fergal looked confused. "I have no memory of that!" He said. "Well, you were too drunk to remember," Catherine said. "That what happens when I get too drunk when you're with me," Fergal said.

"I fucking figured you be drunk that night," Catherine sighed. "So are you interviewing Little Mix tonight?" Fergal asked. "Yes, I am. And you are coming with me to meet them." Catherine said. "You hate it when I talk to other women that aren't part of WWE," Fergal said, rolling his eyes.

"Little Mix actually have boyfriends. So it doesn't bother me," Catherine said. "Okay then," Fergal nodded.

 **Backstage**

The girls were finishing getting ready for the concert. "Ladies you are on in 5 minutes." The producer said.

"Ready to put on the show ladies?" Perrie asked. Jesy was fixing her hair, Jade was getting her shoes on, and Leigh was adjusting her outfit.

"Always ready!" Leigh said. "Just about finished," Jesy and Jade said together. "Don't forget after the show, you girls are getting interviewed by WWE Social Media Correspondent Cathy Kelley," the girls' manager said.

Jesy's eyes wide open when she hears Cathy Kelley's name. "Chatty Cathy from WWE Now?" Jesy asked. "Yes, Jesy, the one that talks too much," Perrie said.

"I can't stand her voice," Jesy said. "Either can I," Leigh said. "What she ever has done to you, Jesy?" Jade said. "Nothing," Jesy said. "There's something, Jesy. Please tell us," Perrie said.

"I will later. Now we have a show to do," Jesy said, grabbing her mic. "She can tell us later, now it's showtime," Jade said.

Later that day, the girls were finishing their song. Thank you, everyone!" All the. Girls said. The crowd cheered them on.

They all got off stage and headed back to the dressing room. "Okay, now, why don't you like Cathy Kelley?" Perrie asked. "Fine, the guy that she's with deserves better than her!" Jesy yelled.

"Wait, are you jealous of Cathy Kelley because she's dating..." Leigh paused as she sees Catherine Kelley and Fergal Devitt. "Finn Bálor...," Perrie mouthed.

Jesy turns around as sees them both. Jesy gasps and looks away after seeing Fergal Devitt. "Oh my gosh, it's Finn Bálor, " Jesy whispers.

Jesy stood behind Perrie as she saw Fergal for the 1st time in person. "He's hotter in person." Jesy thought to herself.

"Hi, Ladies. I'm Cathy Kelley. I am interviewing you girls today," Cathy said, smiling. "I'm Perrie Edwards, this is Jade, Leigh-Anne and this is Je.." Perrie got interrupted by Fergal Devitt. "Jesy," Fergal said as he saw Jesy.

"How do you know Jesy?" Perrie asked. "I followed her career from XFactor," Fergal lied. "Well Fergal's just watching the interview," Catherine interrupted, "Shall we get this interview started?"

The girls of Little Mix sat down on the couch while getting interviewed. "So how did you all meet?" Catherine asked. "X-factor. They told all four of us that we do better if we were in a girl group. Then we got together and won that who season," Perrie answered.

"Jesy, I heard that you have insecurities and confidence issue, how did you overcome them?" Catherine asked. "Even though I'm curvier than the others girls in the group, it made me who I am. I love my curves despite what my haters say," Jesy answered Cathy's question.

"Next question for Perrie. That song Shout Out to My Ex is that song about yours and former One Direction member Zayn Malik?" Cathy asked. "Yeah and for any girl who has an ex-listen to the song it helps," Perrie said.

While the interview was going, Fergal looked at Jesy. "Why is he looking at me?" Jesy thought to herself. "He needs to stop."

"Damn, Jesy's has a beautiful figure and pretty eyes. I better stop looking at her or Catherine's gonna pissed." Fergal thought to himself.

The interview came to a close. "That's all the time we have for this interview. Thank you Little Mix for allowing me to interview." Catherine said.

"Thank you." All the girls said smiling. Jesy got up and walked away. "Is she okay?" Catherine asked. "Umm, she is homesick. We have been on the road for so long," Perrie said.

"Mind if I check on her?" Fergal asked. "You can as long as your girlfriend's okay with that," Perrie said. "Fine.. Five minutes then we leave," Catherine said to Fergal.

Fergal went to check on Jesy. He finds Little Mix' s dressing room, knocking on the door. Jesy goes to the door. "Who is it?" Jesy asked. "It's Fergal Devitt," Fergal said. Jesy opens the door little. "What do you want?" Jesy asked.

"Mind if I come in?" Fergal asked. Jesy sighed, letting him in. "Are you okay? You walked away. Perrie said you're homesick. Is she right?" He asked. "A little homesick. I love touring but I just miss Britain," Jesy said, not looking at him.

Fergal sighed "Are you sure?" He asked. Jesy nodded. "If you need to talk or anything, just text me at this number." He puts his number in her phone.

"May I do the same?" Jesy asked. "Sure." He gives her his phone, putting her number in his phone. "I put it under my nickname," she said. "Jesminda. I like it," he said. Jesy smiles at him. "Mind if I give you a hug?" She asked. "Sure." They both hug each other.

Later that night, Little Mix for on their tour bus, heading to the next city. Jesy was thinking about texting Fergal.

However, Fergal and Catherine went home. Cathy took her shoes off and Fergal got a beer, drinking it down. "Can you get me one?" Catherine said.

Fergal got her a beer as well. "I'm gonna take a shower." He kissed her forehead. "Want me to join?" She asked. "No, I like to take one alone tonight." He said, giving her the beer.

Fergal headed to the shower by himself. He hops in the shower, starting washing his body and hair and starts thinking about Jesy.

Jesy also hops into the shower in the hotel room when she thinks about Fergal. Jesy stood under the water while she washed her hair.

Despite just meeting each other the first time and not around each other, they think about each other...


	2. Chapter 2

Days have passed since the interview with Little Mix. Fergal has been secretly texting Little Mix member Jesy Nelson. Catherine doesn't know about it.

 _ **Jesy:**_ _How you been?_

 _ **Fergal:**_ _Oh I have better days. Rehabbing my shoulder._

 _ **Jesy:**_ _Do you know when you'll be back in the ring?_

 _ **Fergal:**_ _Pretty damn soon. Are you girls going to WrestleMania 33?_

 _ **Jesy:**_ _I haven't thought of it. I might have to talk to my girls about coming to Mania as a fan._

Catherine walks into the living room. "Hey, babe," Catherine said, sitting on the couch. Fergal locks his phone and puts it down. "Hey, love. How are you?" Fergal asked.

"I'm good," she said, kissing him. "Long day?" He said. "Who were you texting?" Catherine asked. Fergal comes with a lie. "A buddy of mine from Cut and Sew Dublin." Fergal lied.

"I see. Any news about making a return?" Catherine asked. "Not yet but soon," he said. "I'm gonna make some dinner." She said. "Okay, love." He said, kissing her.

Catherine got up and headed to the kitchen. Fergal picked up his phone to check his phone.

Meanwhile...

Jesy, Leigh-Anne, Perrie, and Jade are still traveling to shows from city to city. Jesy was checking her phone.

 _ **Fergal:**_ _I hope you girls can come. Be nice to see you again._

 _ **Jesy:**_ _Lol me too. How are you and Catherine though?_

 _ **Fergal:**_ _We are good._

 _ **Jesy:**_ _That's good. Does she know we are texting each other?_

 _ **Fergal:**_ _No I told her I was texting a buddy from Cut and Sew Dublin._

Perrie knocks on the door. "Jesy, can you come out here please?" Perrie asked.

 _ **Jesy:**_ _Hey I'll text you later. Perrie and girls want to talk to me._

 _ **Fergal:**_ _Okay, talk to you later ❤_

Jesy puts her phone down. She leaves her room. "So what's up?" Jesy asked. "Just want to talk you," Perrie said. "We were talking about doing something we never thought we would do," Leigh said.

"What do you mean?" Jesy asked. "What we mean is. Sometimes WWE is in London for Raw in May of this year, we could go see Monday Night Raw and see you crush Fergal wrestle live," Jade said.

Jesy jaw drops, "What if his girlfriend will be there?" "Who cares if she's there, we meant go there as fans," Perrie said. "Maybe he could see you again," Leigh said, winking at her.

Jesy smiles at Leigh. "Is that it?" Jesy asked. "Also we get to film the Power video this week," Perrie said. "I was wanting to talk to three about something?" Jesy said.

"What you thinking of?" Jade asked. "While I was texting Fergal, he asked if we were thinking about going to WrestleMania," Jesy said. "WrestleMania? Never thought about it," Perrie said.

"That would be so cool. We'll have to check our schedules for it," Leigh said. "When is it?" Perrie asked. "April 2nd in Orlando, FL," Jesy said.

"Those tickets are hard to get," Perrie said. "I'll talk to Fergal about it. Maybe he could try getting us some," Jesy said. "You can try," Perrie said, smiling.

Meanwhile back in New York...Fergal and Catherine were finishing eating the dinner she made with Hello Fresh. "Good job on dinner, love," Fergal said. "Thank you. I try my best," Catherine said, smiling.

They finished eating. Fergal kept looking down at his phone, waiting for Jesy to reply. "You still texting your buddy?" Catherine asked.

"Pretty much." Fergal lied. "You should invite him to WrestleMania to cut your hair," Catherine said. "He'll have many appointments by that time." He said.

"Okay. Well, are you finished eating?" Catherine asked. "Yeah. Thank you." Fergal said. Catherine took his plate and started doing dishes.

Fergal went to sit on the couch. He grabbed his phone. He got a reply text from Jesy.

 _ **Jesy:**_ _Hey?_

 _ **Fergal:**_ _Hey how was talking with the girls?_

 _ **Jesy:**_ _Good. We might attend to WrestleMania 33 but tickets are hard to get tho..._

 _ **Fergal:**_ _I'll buy you four tickets for Mania._

 _ **Jesy:**_ _What if girlfriend finds out?_

 _ **Fergal:**_ _I'll just lie to her._

 _ **Jesy:**_ _Do you always lie to her?_

 _ **Fergal:**_ _Not always but only when I'm talking you. I like talking to you but I don't want her to get jealous._

 _ **Jesy:**_ _That's understandable. Well, I'm gonna turn in. We are filming Power video in New York._

 _ **Fergal:**_ _Okay sweet dreams ❤ goodnight_

Jesy put her phone down, smiling after texting Fergal.

Fergal smiles then shut off his phone off before Catherine notices anything. "You're friend still texting you?" She asked. "He went to sleep. Time difference," he said.

"Okay. Well I gotta go to WWE HQ in the morning. Let's go to sleep," she said smiling. "I love that idea," he said. They both went to bed. Catherine kissed his cheek, shoulder to get his attention.

"I can't tonight." He rejected her. He falls asleep.

 _ **Note:**_ _Sorry if this chapter was a bit short. Stay tuned more chapters will be coming soon_


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of months later, Jesy and Fergal have been still texting as friends. However, Jesy, Perrie, Jade, and Leigh-Anne are in Orlando, FL for WrestleMania 33. The girls were standing in line. Jesy wore a Finn Balor shirt. Perrie wore a Burn It Down Seth Rollins shirt. Jade wore a Dean Ambrose shirt. Leigh-Anne wore a Sami Zayn shirt.

"Good thing we ordered these shirts online," Perrie said. "Well Fergal sent me his merch," Jesy said, smiling. "Dang, Jesy, he sends you clothes as well?" Jade asked. Jesy doesn't answer them. "Jesy, answer us," Leigh-Anne said.

 _ **Jesy:**_ _Hey_

 _ **Fergal:**_ _Hey, Jesy. What's up?_

 _ **Jesy:**_ _The girls and I are here._

 _ **Fergal:**_ _Oh cool. Where you at?_

 _ **Jesy:**_ _Front where everyone enters._

Fergal arrived with his parents. "Who you texting?" his mum asked. "She's a friend. Her name is Jesy," he said. "What does she look like?" his mother asked. He showed his mum, Leonie, a picture of Jesy. "She's cute. I thought you're dating Catherine," she said. "Jesy's just a friend. Would I cheat on Catherine?" he asked.

"No you wouldn't, Ferg," she said. "What Catherine doesn't know won't hurt her," he said. He put his phone away as he sees Catherine. "Hey babe," Catherine said. "Hey," he kissed her. "Mum, this is my girlfriend, Catherine. Catherine, this is my mum, Leonie and my dad, Fintan aka Finn Senior," Fergal introduces Catherine to his family.

Meanwhile, the girls were waiting to get in. "Jesy, is Fergal sending you stuff?" Perrie asked. "He writes to me sometimes and he sent me this shirt. Happy to know!" Jesy said. "Jesy, we didn't mean to piss you off," Jade said.

"It's not that. It's just..." Jesy paused. "Just what?" Leigh-Anne said. "I been talking to someone but I don't want Fergal to know," Jesy said. "Know what?" Jade asked. "Since Fergal's dating Catherine, I wish it was us together but I'm gonna settle for this guy I been talking," Jesy said.

"What's his name?" Perrie asked. "Well his name is Harry Byart," Jesy said. "The Fugitive Harry James?" Perrie asked. "Yeah, him," Jesy confessed. "Why are you settling for someone like him and not wait for Fergal?" Leigh asked. "Because I can't wait for him forever," Jesy said.

"Well, Jesy, your going have to tell him how you feel before its too late," Jade said. "I will but later I will," Jesy said.

The gates started opening.

 _ **Jesy:**_ _The gates are opening for the show._

 _ **Fergal:**_ _Okay, I'll get security to find you girls. See you in a bit._

 _ **Jesy:**_ _I will be wearing one of your shirts._

Jesy puts her phone away. They all went inside. "Little Mix?" a security guy came towards them. We all nodded. "That's us!" they all said. "Follow me," he said. "Where are we going?" Perrie asked. "Well he's leading us to you know who," Jesy said.

"Jesy?!" Fergal's voice from the distance. The girls turned around. Jesy saw Fergal. "Fergal!" Jesy said. He ran towards her. Jesy hugged Fergal then he spins her around. "Hey, long time no see," he said, smiling as they hugged. Jesy laughs. "That it has," Jesy said, smiling. "Hey, girls," Fergal said. "Hi, Fergal!" Perrie, Jade, and Leigh said together.

"I'm glad you girl made it," Fergal said, smiling. "We are glad we did," Perrie said. "How's the road?" Fergal asked. "It was good. The plane ride was tiring," Jade said. "At least we made it. Where's Catherine?" Jesy asked.

"She's doing interviews at the moment," Fergal said. "Does she know about us texting yet?" Jesy asked. "No, I have. She hasn't found out," he said. "Thankfully," she said. "Yeah, hey you want to see the stadium?" he asked them.

"I been wanting to see the ramp," Perrie said. Fergal showed the girls the way to the ramp. "Welcome to WrestleMania, Ladies," he said. All four of them gasps. "Oh my goodness. It's so big." Perrie said.

"The grandest stage ever!" Jade said, smiling. "It looks better for real," Leigh said. "Jesy, what do you think?" Fergal asked Jesy. Jesy was speechless. "Its huge and better than I expected," Jesy said.

"Our first WrestleMania," Perrie said. "Dream come true," Jade said. "It's like Disney but better," Jesy said.

 **Later that night**

WrestleMania came to an end. Fergal and Jesy decided to hang out with friends. "Take care of her," Perrie said. "I will," Fergal said. They both took a walk on the beach together. "Its cool that we get to hang out as friends," Fergal said.

"I know right. We are good friends," Jesy said with a smile. Fergal smiled. "How are you and Catherine doing?" Jesy asked. "We are good. She's kind of suspicious about me lately," he said. "Did she find out about us?" Jesy asked. "No no. She still believes my story," he said. "That's good," she said.

So what's new in your life?" he asked. "Touring, filming music videos, going on XFactor for a performance, award shows, etc etc," she said. "I see. Mind if we held hands?" he asked. "I'll take your arm if that's okay?" she said.

He notices that she's trembling. "Hey, you okay? You're trembling," he said. "I don't know what wrong with me. Since we reunited, I have been having butterflies in my stomach," she lied. "Jesy, what's wrong?" he asked.

Jesy sighed. "Jessica, tell me?" he asked. "Fergal...," she paused, "I um..." "I think I know what's wrong," he said. "What do you mean?" she asked. Fergal started kissing Jesy. She gasps as he kisses her, deeply. She breaks the kiss. "What was that for?" she asked.

He cupped her cheek. "I know why your trembling," he said. "Why?" she asked. "Because you have a crush on me and you were scared to tell me," he said. "I was scared that if she found out my feelings for you, I have to stop liking you," she said.

"Jessica, look at me. I like you too. I've liked you since we started texting," he confessed. "I don't want you to leave her for me," she said. "I won't. We might not last. If we don't, you will be the first person, I will reach out too," he said.

Jesy nodded her head down. "I'll try to wait for you," she said. "You know you can always text me. If you need anything, just let me know," he said. "I know. You're such a sweetheart," she said, smiling.

Fergal smiles. His phone vibrates. "Catherine's texting me," Fergal said.

 _ **Catherine:**_ _Hey babe, where are you?_

 _ **Fergal:**_ _I'm a bit busy, I will be back soon._

Jesy sighed. "I guess you need to go back?" she asked. "No. I'm spending time with you before you girls go back," he said. Jesy smiles at him. "I love that," she said smiling. "How was filming Power video?" he asked.

"It was fun. Once it posted on youtube, will you watch it?" she asked. "Of course, I will. I watched most of the Little Mix music videos. Especially, the Secret Love Song," he said. "That's a dong about Forbidden Love," she said. "Kind of describes us," he said.

Jesy smiles softly. "Pretty much. I had a vision on you the other day where you were in the crowd while I singing my solos in the song," she confessed. "Aww, that's cute vision. Were you sad when it was just a dream?" he asked. She nodded sadly.

Fergal lifts Jesy's chin. "Hey, it'll happen someday. Just keep dreaming, it'll come true," he said. "I'll try," she said smiling a little. Fergal kisses her head gently. Jesy's phone vibrates loud. She gasps. "You okay?" he asked. "Missed call from Perrie," she said.

Jesy played Perrie's voicemail. _"Jes, its Per. Catherine came to our hotel room looking for Fergal and we told her that he wasn't here but she noticed you were. We told her you were in the shower and will be out in 10 minutes. You better come back before she does. Come back to the hotel. Catherine's pissed,"_ Perrie said on voicemail.

"I better get back to my hotel," she said. "I better get you there. I know how Catherine is," he confessed. "Tell me while you take me back," she said.

They got to the hotel while Fergal tells Jesy about Catherine. "She shouldn't be jealous of me. If she found out, she'll call me every name in the damn book," she said. "Well, here you are. Just let me know when your back in London," he said. "Okay. Good luck on your return to Raw tomorrow," she said.

"Thank you, Jessica. Have a safe flight," he said. He kissed her forehead. Perrie opened the door. "Jesy, come on, she's on here way. Thanks for bringing her back," Perrie said to Fergal. "No problem," he said. Jesy kissed Fergal one last time.

"See you later," Fergal and Jesy said together. Jesy got in the room. Fergal walked away before Catherine sees him. Jesy strips then get in the shower. While Jesy was showering, Catherine was walking up to Little Mix's hotel room.

A few moments later, Jesy got out of the shower and wraps her hair in a towel and her body in a towel. Catherine knocked on the door. Jesy answers the door. "Catherine, what's up?" Jesy asked. "Have you seen Fergal?" Catherine asked. Jesy came up with a lie. "No, I haven't. I haven't seen him since before WrestleMania started," Jesy lied.

Catherine nodded. "If you girls hear from him, tell him that I am looking for him," Catherine said. "We will," Perrie said. "Okay, also Jesy, stay away from Fergal! He's mine," she said, walking away. Jesy shuts the door.

"Crazy jealous bitch," Jesy mouthed. "What's up her ass?" Leigh-Anne said. "Girls, can you keep a secret?" Jesy asked. "Swear," Perrie, Jade, and Leigh said. Jesy told the girls what happened between her and Fergal.


End file.
